


Nice

by PhoenixWytch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooth Dog suffers before being shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AOLIsKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOLIsKing/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

Snow White and Tootsie Roll just shake their heads as they prepare to clean up the mess that will become of Shooter if Smooth Dog snaps. Not that they blame Smooth Dog. Shooter is being an ass and flirting with the Jersey spitfire that Smooth Dog has made very clear belongs to him. And to tell the truth, they're not too concerned. They know Smooth Dog and his legendary self control when it comes to dealing with Shooter's stupidity.

Unfortunately for them and especially Shooter, the Jersey spitfire had to open his drunken mouth in reply to some comment and say, "You know. There is just something about you Navy boys when you're in uniform that draws my attention. I mean it. Every time I see Navy guys in uniform my dick stands up to say hello and how are you."

Tootsie Roll and Snow White take that as their immediate cue to wish Smooth Dog and his Jersey spitfire a goodnight. With Snow White on one side and Tootsie Roll on the other, they proceed to drag Shooter away amidst loud protests. The alcohol compromised sailor wanting to have some fun with Smooth Dog's Jersey spitfire. Tootsie Roll and Snow White know that they have to hurry or Shooter will be wishing for death by the time Smooth Dog is done with him.

Losing his chance to beat on Shooter, Smooth Dog turns his full attention towards his sloshed Jersey spitfire. He had sat back for most of the evening, gritting his teeth and plotting revenge as he watched his intoxicated partner and naval buddy flirt. So Smooth Dog is feeling more than a little pissed at the moment. Instead of beating on the interloper, he grabs his inebriated Jersey spitfire with the plan to lead the gibbering man out to the car. Only to almost trip over his own two feet in shock at the slurred words uttered the moment he touches the slobbering fool.

Looking at Smooth Dog all bewildered as his partner in conversation being dragged off, the Jersey spitfire mumbles, "You know what? He looks almost as good as you do in uniform. The pix..pic...blocky blue camouflage is nice. So, so nice. You should wear that uniform. It's nice and you're nice and together you'd be so very, very nice."

**Author's Note:**

> My muses and I had some really knock down drag out fights over this prompt. It is just such a fun prompt.


End file.
